The Rise and Fall of Voldemorta
by dragonzice
Summary: Oneshot. What if Voldemort had been a girl?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters of J.K. Rowling's book or Foster's Home for Imaginery Friends quotes.

It was a dark and stormy night, no wait, the sun was out and the birds were chirping… singing in the rain… Anyway, Sister Molly's eyesight had never been good but she could just make out a misshapen shape. Dear Lord help us, the devil has come to take me away she thought. Kissing her rosary and saying a short prayer, Sister Molly went up to meet her end. Upon closer examination (an inch away from the ragid creature) she deemed that the person in front of her was not the devil.

A raspy whisper startled her away from the person who seemed to be carrying a baby. "Please, take in my child, the child's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle after the father," said the women. Just then Sister Molly remembered something important, ah yes, dinner! She had to prepare dinner or the little children at the orphanage would starve! Taking the baby, Sister Molly said a prayer for the women who had collapsed dead and hurriedly ran to get the food going.

Once dinner had been finished, Sister Molly and her acquaintances would later find out that the baby, Tom Marvolo Riddle happened to be a girl.

------------------------------------------------ years later ----------------------------------------------

Toma Mayvola Riddle, to say in the least, had been remotely surprised to find out there were others like her. To learn that there was such a thing as magic didn't surprise her much at all, since that was the only way she could explain her supernatural powers that had drove her _fellow peers_ (please note the sarcasm) to be wary of her or bully her. Of course such things didn't particularly bother her since her _fellow peers_ happened to be dead, at the bottom of a lake… sweet, sweet revenge! Who ever says it's a dish best served cold should try it insanely, everything seems much clearer and emphasized that way.

After receiving her first letter to Hogwarts a School of Witch Craft and Wizardry she was excited to know that their had been others like her who could perform magic. The school awed her, and for the first time, she felt at home. Although, her housemates seemed to dislike her for the sole reasons of her half-blood heredity and muggle like incompetence. Filled with a malicious thirst to prove them all wrong, she plunged herself into the dark arts. Learning all she could know about magic and the secrets of her bloodline.

Her dedication seemed to win her teachers' approval except one, who saw through her act of sweet innocence. Of course it probably helped that Professor Dumbledore's class happened to be last, and the façade of innocence she usually portrayed crumpled at last, making her sick and grumpy. This ritual made itself permanent by changing to accompany whenever transfiguration class happened to be regardless if it was last or first class. Bloody luck and bloody Dumbledore!

After discovering that she was heir to Slytherin, a sense of pride and superiority overwhelmed her. Filling her with a need to do the most awesome of awesomest things. Oh, and to get rid of those bloody muggles and purge the world of the bane of a wizard's existence!

Opening the Chamber of Secrets had three effects, killing that annoying bitch of a mudblood Murtle, that nitwit oaf Hagrid, and striking fear and respect in her housemates. Although, she personally thought it was the former more so than the latter. Since they still sneered at her behind her back, making her new curse called the cruciasa all the more worth putting those hours of botching the cruciatous to form this new torture curse.

Satisfied with the way her housemates treated her now; she thought it would be appropriate to think of a different name for herself, one that would strike fear in the hearts of her enemies as well as allies. Cleverly using her name as the base, Toma cast out her name to whisper with malicious conviction, "I am Lady Voldemorta!"

------------------------------------------------ epilogue ----------------------------------------------

It seemed apparent that beauty and dark art rituals don't go exactly hand in hand, so Voldemorta changed her name back to the orignal version her mother had given her. Thus becoming known as Lord Voldemort. As well as ensuring that those who had known of her gender were killed or obliviated.

Yep, this sure is short… wellz anyway, I wanted to try my hand at humor and writing, even though I suck at both. Plus I never heard of Voldy being a girl XD you always hear about the girl who lived, so why not Voldy be a girl for once. I am deeply sorry if this in anyway scars you for life, but I take no responsibility. :)


End file.
